Blood
by glasgow.yehh
Summary: If you like Avenged Sevenfold, read. :B
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room, tapping my sharp nails against my wooden locker. My impatience was steadily growing, and the dresser wouldn't be able to hold much more pressure from the banging. Elsie and Lacey will regret this if they forbid me my time at the beach. I don't tan though, so it doesn't make much difference.

Bored fuckless, I lay down on my bed and stuck my earphones in. I laughed inwardly as 'Demons' by Avenged Sevenfold began to play. Gets me every time! 

I'm always ready way too early for everyone, so being the vain bitch I am, I sat down looking into the mirror staring at myself. Wow, somehow I'm really pale but I live in Cali. It's awesome. In contrast to long dark hair, my yellowy, brown eyes stood out most from my face, along with the small silver spike protruding from my bottom lip. I have my tongue, belly button and lip pierced with lots on my ears. And tattoos on my ribs, neck and spine. They hurt but I love them!

I had reached my limit. 

'Lacey, so help me if your not ready in the next ten seconds I'm kicking this door down.' I was lost as to how long it takes her to get ready for the beach..

She opened her door to me.

'Happy?'

'It's about fucking time.' I walked to the hall to get my car keys, I'm always stuck driving. But, in reality I don't mind because my car is a beauty. Sleek black Lamborghini, with a chrome finish. Finally they leave the house, but I catch them moaning about my love for the car. I just shot them filthys. Lacey sits herself beside me and turns on the radio to hear Papa Roaches 'Hollywood Whore', boy do I love that song!

And then we arrived at the beach, and my life was complete. There was a group of 5 mouth watering boys, well men, sitting on the sand. Afuckingvenged Sevenfold. It was Avenged Sevenfold on our beach, I could feel my knees becoming weak.

'Oh my god.' Was all I could manage.

'Hmm?' Lacey inquired.

'It's them!'

'Who?' Elsie.

'It's the band Avenged Sevenfold.' The hunger was apparent in my voice.

After 5 minutes of stalkerish staring, I convinced Lacey to go over after Elsie fucked her phone into the middle of their group. No turning back now. Lacey's hunger got the better of her, and her eyes deepened in their sockets and blacked out and Matt Shadows fucking noticed. This is amazing! Well, she obviously didn't think so because she covered her eyes. Fool.

'I'm sorry about her. I'm Emily.' I had to go to her rescue and walk over to them. But the good thing was I didn't look awful and I flashed them a winning smile.

I continue, 'That's Elsie and this one here's Lacey. He replies in his infamous husky voice, 'I'm Matt.'

Elsie sounding genuinely sorry explains we have to go, Matt's eyes still fixated on Laceys eyes. To distract ourselves we took a drive to the store to buy vodka. Everybody loves vodka. Fact. 

'Lacey you okay?' She was just sitting there staring into oblivion.

'Yeah, I'm fine..'

'Good cause I'm sure you left a great impression on Matt.' I tease. She gives me evils but laughs either way. We drove back home, to find out none of us had the keys, and I totally flipped. Apparently they thought I had the keys.. Idiots.

But then, our knights in shining armours stroll up.

'Can we help you girls?' Matt again. I totally zone out, fantasising. Good thing is he opened the door while I was.. Not in my right mind. I would have eaten him there.. But then, the sexiest man I may have seen in my entire existence shifted weight beside me and I swung around to catch his eye. Synyster fucking Gates. Now my knees really did go weak, and before I could stop myself I did what I do best.. 

'You guys wanna come over later?' I purr straightforwardly, only to Gates, but including everyone. Ugh.

'Sure.' He says, never breaking eye contact.

'Good, we'll see you then.' I wink as I shut the door literally in their face, while Elsie and Lacey fixed themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk to my room to sort myself out for the 'gathering' that was soon to be happening. I wanted to get Gates by himself for awhile, snoop around. After I grabbed a red bull from my mini fridge, I got down to business: Clothes, hair & make up. I picked out a long sleeved black dress, really tight and short with black leather Dr. Martens. I wasn't bothered with my hair, so I just straightened it and backcombed it from the roots.

Sitting myself in front of my make up dresser I began on my make up. Something smokey to go with the dress. My whole vanity is full of M.A.C make up and I think I have one Elizabeth Arden foundation compact. An expensive habit I got into from my sister. 20 minutes later, and I was ready. Elsie was sitting in the sitting room watching TV and Lacey was in her bedroom still getting ready. Always so fucking long..

I was in the midst of pouring myself a strong vodka and red bull when the doorbell rang. I thought to myself that this would be and interesting turn of events for the day we had planned. Going to the beach then getting drunk and ordering take out. Sounds sooo fun.

I slide gracefully over to the door and look out the peephole. Synyster Gates was looking through it and I must admit it was quite adorable that look of expectancy on his face. I would have kept staring apart from the fact that his consistent doorbell ringing was seriously pissing me off.

I unlatched the door and greet them.

'Hello, boys.' I smile devilishly.

'We're not boys?' I hear The Rev retorting enthusiastically.

'Well, you're not men until you've met us.' As I say that I turn my back on them to walk to our 'bar' as I like to call it. Really it's only a neon pink mini fridge a water cooler with vodka in it and a deck of cards. I go back to pouring my drink and ask the boys do they want in on some too and as presumed they all agree.

'Uh, where's.. Lacey?' I turn around and its Matt inquiring about my missing friend. Somebody's got a cruuuush!

'She should be in her room, second door down the hallway to the left as you go upstairs.' At least I think that was her room. I was already getting tipsy from my amazingly badly mixed drinks. I'm the heavyweight out of us. I can drink and drink and drink. Kinda proud of it too!

He returns a sheepish smile and heads up the stairs looking quite nervous, when I struggled to keep a giggle in while looking at him trip on someone's shoe. Probably mine… There's way too many. Then I realise I'm standing alone in the kitchen and the rest of the guys are sitting on the couch talking amongst each other and Elsies sitting there looking uncomfortable in the middle of the group but very comfortable taking quick glances at Zacky while he smiles at her when he catches her. How cute!

So being drunk, and me, I throw myself onto the couch beside Syn and put myself out there.

'Having a good time?' There's a winner of a line. Go team Emily, you fail epically.

'Better now.' He says back, a weak smile on his face. I just sit there staring into his eyes while he makes jokes with Johnny and The Rev and I'm suddenly hit with the overwhelming reality that I have an incredibly famous and fucking hot band in my apartment!

The night was blurry as I drank more. Lacey eventually shows her face to get drinks with The Rev and Matt. She got up from the couch, exposing the tattoo on her thigh not realising the length of her dress.

'Is that a tattoo I see?' Zacky wonders, drunkenly I must admit.

'Yes, you wanna see them?' Oh Lacey, the one day you want to show your tattoos to boys, your drunk and in a short dress. I'm a bad influence! I hear a few Wahoo's and realise Synyster hasn't joined in the 'staring at Lacey contest'. Smart boy, I must admit. She gets through showing them off and answering questions about her weird ones.

'No deathbats then?' Syn asks.

'I'm sorry hun, I don't do bats. All my other tattoos are under my dress and im not taking it off!' She's so drunk!

'I do though. But if you wanna see mine as Lacey said, my dress needs to come off too. In my room.' I may have been drunk, but I knew what I was doing. I got a huge shit-eating grin in return from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh goody! So I take his hand and head up the stairs while the conversation still revolves around tattoos and Elsie explains she cant show hers.

'So what tattoos have you got?' We were now lying down side by side on my bed after I tripped and 'coincidentally' fell onto it. I did trip though..

'Quite a few actually.' Words were now slurring. Nooot good. 'I _have_ got a deathbat.'

'Oh you're a fan?' His eyes automatically darkened. It's the vodka Emily, that's it.

'Just a little bit,' I say biting my lip. 'I got a deathbat on my neck when I was 16 and my parents found out and fucked me out of the house.' That was the sad reality but I laughed to break the ice.

'That's really cool. Did they let you back in?'

'Uh, no they hate tattoos so I got more to piss them off! My sister has three and she got her first when she was 15 and my mom brought her. So I don't get why she hates them? She forbid me to get a tattoo because I got my lip pierced when I was 14..' Oh god I'm rambling. 'I'm sorry I'm rambl-' That's all I got out, because suddenly we were kissing. Then after awhile, we were interrupted, because we broke off when I heard something smash in the room next to us.

'What the fuck are they doing?'

'Oh not a fucking gain.'

He was in the middle of asking me what I meant when I ran into Laceys room and heard feral snarls coming from her chest. She had Matt pinned down on her bed, her eyes coal black and a look of pure horror on his face. I ran towards her and hauled her back by her waist while she thrashed in my arms. I finally got her off him and he stood by Syn.

'What the fuck was that?' He was asking me.

'Looks like Lacey couldn't keep her hands off Shadows there.' I replied calmly albeit breathless. I focused completely on Gates and Shadows forcing them to calm down and feel utterly at ease. It seemed to work because the crease in Matt's forehead unwrinkled and Syn put his arm around me. Lacey focused herself on Matt but it wasn't enough.

'No her eyes were like that earlier today.. At the beach!' He was frantic now, remembering.

'I'm sure you're imagining things there Matt.' I reply. 'You guys gonna calm down now so we can go back to..' I just stopped, blushing. They all understood what I was implying. We were heading back into my room, when we heard a scream coming from Elsie's bedroom. What the fuck? Was she going to blow our cover too?

'You go into the room, I'll be back in a bit.' He nodded and I headed into Elsie's room. 'Are you guys fucking kidding me? I haven't even got a chance to get into my room! Lacey put some fucking clothes on.' I pointed to my scantily clad friend, 'Dudes, you's are total buzz kills tonight!' And then I realise that Elsie is pinned against the wall with a semi-naked Zachary Baker… Biting her neck? Fuuuuuck.

'Hey, Dracula! Am I missing something here?'

I turn to Lacey, standing in her bra and panties with blood dripping down her neck onto her collarbone. Incredibly confused, I officially gave up, and dragged myself to my room finding Synyster sitting on my bed minus a shirt. Oh, wow.


	4. Chapter 4

'Uh, would you like to explain why Zacky has Elsie nearly in a headlock _drinking_ her blood, and Lacey's looking like 'Oh yeah, I've been there done that?' It was really hard to get that sentence without stuttering because 1. I'm drunk 2. My friends have turned into blood bags 3. There is a beautiful topless man on my bed. More so the third one. And all he did to make it better was smile and motion me to the bed.

'What the fuck is going on?' Curiosity killed the cat.

'This.' I was kneeling in front of him waiting for an answer when he sat up and _sank his teeth into my neck._ So, now curiosity killed Emily, because _fucccckkkk _I was in heaven. It felt like I was being drained as he latched his teeth onto the part where my neck and shoulder meet, but it felt so good all at the same time. I could feel blood rushing to my head and my heart start to pound and I knew I had to lie down. Without warning I fell backwards onto my pillows a bit shocked when he was still on top of me. In shock, delighted shock.. My arms went around his neck as he began pulling my dress up around my waist. I could feel my cheeks burning as I remember that I was in red lace hot pants with ribbon tying each side together. With a matching red lace bra of course. Small moans escaped my lips and we started kissing again, his lips crushing mine. At this point my dress was removed and fucked on the floor and I didn't really notice him taking his pants off. Oh my lord. He had black silk boxers on and it took all my willpower to tear my eyes away from them. The pleasure from his bite was overflowing now and I bit down on his shoulder and dug my fingernails into his back to stop from screaming. He took his head up and stopped to smile at me before moving down my body. After that I knew I was conscious but have no coherent memory of what happened.

I remember dreaming the rest of it though, but definitely knowing it was a dream, because the pleasure could not compare to what I remember from when I was awake. Anyway, I'm _not_ going into detail about my 'fantasy'.

The morning after, I woke up by myself, under my velvet duvet.. Naked. My, oh, my. I had a killer headache from them one too many vodkas that I don't remember drinking. But it did make sense that there was a litre bottle of Absolut on my dresser. I was feeling incredibly hungry, but not for toast and scrambled egg.. I lay in bed thinking over the previous night, how everything changed and what was found out. I let a rock star suck my blood, and caught my best friends in the act of it too. Shivering, I got up and put the black shirt laying on my carpet around me. He smelled really good. My favourite perfume - Jean Paul Gaultier for men, I will admit to having a few bottles of it myself cause it smells so damn good!

I look at myself in the mirror and see that my make up is patchy and my lipstick is smeared on my cheeks.. No surprise there I guess. My hair is a mess of tangles on my head, all the way down my back. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, so I buttoned the shirt up, I may as well keep my dignity. Gates walks into the room, shirtless but unfortunately has his pants on again.. Damn!

'Sweet dreams, then?' He asks, winking then biting his lower lip. I wanted to bite it more than should be allowed..

'Interesting ones, I will say.' He pulls me towards him, in another one of those heart wrenching kisses. It lasts for a good five, six minutes and then he asks what I dreamt about. Shitwan. I lower my head to cover the blush that was creeping down my cheeks and neck. My hair falls around my face so I could hide it as I walked away from him.

'Uh not much really.. Just the usual alcohol induced ones!' Why was it so embarrassing to tell him about my dream? If it came to it I'll tell him about my raunchy dream…

'Well then why are you blushing? And why do I think you're lying, well I know you are because I hea-…'

'You what?

'Uhh, I.. Nothing!' Then he was gone? Down the stairs and everything! 'Haner, you get back here right fucking now!' I scream from the landing, looking down into the sitting room. He looks up at me, then at Matt and Matt looks up at me and grins and winks.

As I said before, curiosity killed the cat, and I still had eight lives left. I run down the stairs falling twice on my butt on the way down. After a while my eyes began to adjust to the sight in front of me. Matt had began screaming because after Zacky stopped talking, about what I do not know, Lacey jumped and spilled coffee all over Matt's leg. Nice oneeee. Then he began pulling off his trousers. Eh, what the hell?


	5. Chapter 5

'What's this a fucking public orgy now?' I joke, momentarily forgetting that I was on a manhunt. Lacey starts wiping down his leg, and Matt just looks towards the ceiling, clearly embarrassed. Lacey's cheeks were scarlet, and she just handed him the cloth. She musta realised that we were all laughing at her because she went ape shit at Zacky! I don't know why she picked him though..

'Hey, Gates over here now.' I sat myself down on the dining room table, while Lacey was still going off on a mad one. I wanted my answer. I was sure I would get it there and then. Staring at my legs hanging off the table, he came up from the side, and I didn't notice him grab me from behind.

'You called?' Kissing my neck. Bastard. It was impossible for me to stay on track of what I wanted because neck kissing is sooo hot. 'Stop!' I didn't realise how loud I shouted until everyone turned around to look over at us.

'Nice move you're making up her leg there Syn!' Zacky roars across the room. I hadn't even noticed his hand going up my leg and then under the shirt. I slapped it away, trying to focus. So, I decided I was gonna play it my way.

'Come around to me,' After he does I slip my arms around his neck and lean in until I was about an inch from his face. 'explain to me how you knew I was lying.' I began nibbling at his neck and his grip on my waist tightened.

'Uhm, I d-didn't.' Knowing he was gonna play it that way, I moved my hands down his chest and then up and down his sides and he shivers.

'Oh yes you did. You fucked up earlier by trying to cover it up, but now I just want to know more and am not in the mood for guess what.' As I withdrew my arms from around him, he looked as if someone ruffled his feathers as I sat there expressionless on the table picking off my nail varnish.

'Okay, I promise I'll explain later, just let me eat something.'

'Here, I've lost my appetite..' I hand him my plate, covered with scrambled egg, beans and toast. Nom noms.

'What no sausage?' Synyster looked horrified and equally amused.

'No, don't eat animals. The ol' non- meat sausage if I like every now and then.' I point to myself and wink, robbing a piece of toast between sips of tea. I loveee me some tea!

'Fuck you guys I'm going to shower.' Lacey informs us as she wanders away from everyone. When she was out of earshot, I thought of a really funny idea everyone needed to hear, 'Hey, wouldn't it be really funny if someone got a picture of her?' I got a mumble of agreement but no volunteers. 'None of you have the balls? How about you Matt?'

'After seeing they way she went off on one at Zack? No thank you!' He laughs it off nervously. Two minutes silence, and still nobody offered.

'Fine! I'll do it.' The Rev stands up and walks towards me quite sheepishly. I stand up, stretch, and bend over the counter to grab the camera.

'Here ya go!' I was quite happy revelling in Lacey's embarrassment until I noticed both Syn and Jimmy were giving me looks of shock. 'Eh, what?'

'You might not want to bend over in that shirt again. We saw those tattoos Syn was telling us about, and that red lace number he was boasting about that covered some of them.' Rev walks away, bouncing with laughter. 'Asshole.' I mutter, he just laughs as he heads to the bathroom.

'Oh so you like to boast now?' I turn on Gates, and he just shrugs his shoulders innocently, with his mouth full. I was ready to go back upstairs, whenever he was, but I needed to see my Lacey plan go into action first. I sat on the couch dragging him with me. That's when she emerged from the bathroom, running wildly after The Rev with a baseball bat in hand.

'_You're dead, Jimmy. You hear me, you're fucking dead!'_ She was in a mini towel chasing him around the living room.

'Now, Lacey. I'm sure we don't need that bat in your hand!' She whacks him and he collapses, but trips her on his way sending them both to the ground.

'God so help me Jimmy, I'm gonna hit you so hard you'll be coughing up blood for weeks!' Such a pacifist.

'Or I could just pull off your towel?' Jimmy had the upper hand now.

'You wouldn't dare.' She tried to be confident in her words but knew he was telling the truth.

'Oh wouldn't I?' Smug now. Each of them stood up, and Lacey was moving her head towards his as he lowered himself down to her height.

'Oh, don't you have any respect for a girl?' I knew what card she was playing. The Innocent Damsel in Distress. He smiles and just as they're lips were about to touch, she knees him in the balls and he falls to the ground once more.

'You'll learn not to fuck with me.' She grins evilly and saunters back to the toilet.

'Wahoo, Team Lacey!' Elsie was screaming from the couch and The Rev was shooting her evils.


	6. Chapter 6

'_**That was fun while it lasted. You ready?' I was bored already.**_

'_**Yeah, what are we doing for the day?' He winks at me.**_

'_**Well my room's vacant for the day…'**_

'_**That suits me,' His lips lock with mine and we had to stop after awhile and we began noticing people gagging in the corner.**_

'_**Oh, thanks for the offer guys!' Elsie mutters, feigning hurt.**_

'_**Well would you like to join us up there, how about another orgy, yeah?'**_

'_**Nooooo!'**_

'_**No thank you!'**_

'_**We're fine!'**_

'_**So it's sorted, we can go now?' Synyster was pulling on my sleeve impatiently, waiting at the stairs.**_

'_**Please leave!' Zacky yells. I notice that he has Elsie curled up against his side, with his arm around her, rubbing her neck. He just winks at Syn then smiles at me.**_

_**We barely make it to my room, making out as we walk up the stairs, me backwards predictably falling on my ass. He doesn't break the kiss, but just kneels in front of me, his hands assaulting my hair. I lean back onto the landing, and he positions himself on my stomach, one hand on my back the other up the back of my thigh. The kiss was definitely intensifying and my, well his, shirt was unbuttoned when I realised I have only bra on, lying on my stairs with a man on top of me. Really did not give two fucks until I heard someone clearing their throat behind us.**_

'_**Fuck sake.' Lacey.**_

_**I broke away from the kiss, really pissed off.**_

'_**Can we not get some fucking privacy? Not even in my room could we not be interrupted not once but fucking twice!'**_

'_**Emily, if you looked, you're not really in your room. And if you wanted privacy,' she retorted, pointing to my bedroom door. 'You would close the fucking door!' I simply told her to fuck off, as I always do because Syn was simply sitting on top of me, with his pants open so.. Lacey was still talking but I just sat there staring into those eyes. After she had stormed to her room, Matt followed closely behind.**_

'_**What the hell are you guys doing?' He looked so utterly confused and cute! Syn realised that his button on his pants was open and his fly was down and was quick to fix it.**_

'_**Do you really want me to answer that?' He replied, flustered.**_

'_**Okay, I'm just gonna walk on like I wasn't witness to that..' Matt walked away shivering, I'd imagine at the thought of one of his best friends and band mates about to go at it on the stairs with a half naked crazy lady. **_

'_**Come on.. Back to reality,' I said as I pulled him up from the floor. I stumbled lightly and he began laughing and walked to my room, shaking with laughter. I could feel the blush creeping from my face all the way down my neck, as the realisation started to kick in. I was standing in my hall, in my/his shirt with it completely open and unbuttoned with just my underwear -if that's what you wanted to call it- under it. Plus, everyone who looked up could probably see me.. Fuck!**_

_**I slouched to my bedroom to find it empty, and to my disappointment. Where the hell did he go? I seen him walk in… I think. Still searching around my empty room for him, I was about to close the door I was pinned to it. Unexpectedly, he took a deep bite into my neck, quickly penetrating the skin there. I felt a rush of pleasure overriding terror deep in my stomach. I hadn't fed in three weeks, and I knew I was near breaking point because my hair was like straw, I was always in a pissy mood and could never properly control my hunger.**_

_**What I mean by hunger is, it's not satiable with food like normal people eat. Me and my friends key to survival is.. Eating boys. Dun dun dun. I physically need to survive by eating the flesh and organs of people, I just prefer boys. So I'm totally fucked if he drinks anymore of my blood because when I become drained I get 'dehydrated' and die.. Which isn't so good.**_

_**But it felt so damn good, I found it excruciating to stop him. His hands were travelling inside my shirt and up my back and I had to shove against his chest - bare chest!- to get him to stop. When he finally did, to my embarrassment I let out a slight moan when I felt his mouth part with the wound, he lick it and made it close over.**_

'_**Okay, what's wrong? Is it not good for you?' He looked embarrassed, like he should have known but obviously he wouldn't.**_

'_**You know I think we need to just sit down and talk. And it was**_** and **_**is **_**good. ****Really****, really fucking good..' I started to get caught up my own little fantasies of the past two days.**

'**Emily?…'**

'**Uh? Oh, yeah.. I need to talk to you about something important.' He braced himself and sat on the ground, while I situated myself on my bed.**

'**Oh god, what now? What should I be worrying about?' I doubled over in laughter at his totally unanticipated unease **

'**it's nothing really big, well kinda is.. I just think you should stop 'drinking' me.' Wow, I've really lost it this time.**

'**Uh, what? Why?' Clueless fool.**

'**Because I'm really hungry.' I sound like a fucking twat.**

'**You're kidding me right?' He looked like he was ready to piss himself laughing at any minute. 'Eat something! Why did you give me your sausage?' His eyebrows raised up and down, winking at me.**

'**I'm not hungry for food.. I'm hungry for you.' He was about to interrupt and say something naughty but sweet at the same time but I stopped him in his tracks so I wouldn't chicken out. Stressed I threw my hands up in the air, stood up and began pacing, a habit I had developed for when I'm nervous. I needed to make him understand without thinking I'm a **_**total **_**monster.**

'**Hey! Remember yesterday on the beach, and Lacey covered her eyes?' He nodded, remembering. 'Well, her eyes turned coal black from hunger because when she saw Matt, she wanted to eat him. Literally.' **

'**Are you saying that she wanted to eat him to suit her hunger? How the fuck would she eat him?' I stood there quietly looking down at him, raising one eyebrow while he put his pretty little head to work.**

'**So she wanted to eat him.. Like his flesh and blood and shit like that? Kinda like us?' I could only manage a sharp little nod in his direction. 'Do you wanna eat me?' It seemed that he genuinely wanted to know, and that my answer confirmed whatever he was thinking.**

'**More than you should know.' I felt my cheeks and neck stain pink but also a huge weight lifted from my chest, knowing that someone finally knew the truth. Synyster gawked at me with an expectant look on his face as if he was dying to tell me something he shouldn't.**

'**Waaaaaaaait, well, I'm guessing you know what I, I mean we are?' He said.**

'**Uh, vampires I'm guessing?' I laughed, it was so obvious that I don't know why I didn't get it the first time he drank from me.**

'**Yeaaahh… Well remember what I did to you?' He questioned, licking his lips and grinning when I noticeably shivered, reminiscing in the insane pleasure. 'What if you tried that on me, but hold back a bit, well a lot on.. **_**eating me.**_**' His expression was a mixture of curiosity, desire and then terror when he realised he forgot to ask me something. 'Would this hurt?' **

'**Nope, not at all! It's like twice or three times as good as what you guys do.. And that's only drinking your blood..' I trailed off, my mouth watering at the thought of taking a huge chomp of his -**

'**Emily? Ya there?' He was waving his hand in front of me, and I followed like I was hypnotised biting on my lip.**

**When he copped what I said last, his mouth formed a perfectly cute little 'o', and his eyes began clouding over with lust, gradually turning a hot vermillion. He jumped for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

'_What the fuck are you doing?_' He was ripping his shirt off me, and unbuttoning his pants.. **again.**

'Well, if you're hungry and I'm horny, bite away!' Was he fucking kidding? As much as I wanted to do it, and boy was that a lot, I wouldn't be able to restrain myself.

'Yes, you would.' He piercing gaze was practically burning into my eyes, and I found myself so lost in his. I had literally been dreaming of eating this man alive and now he was only short of begging me to!

'Okay, but not now. Later. I want a house to ourselves.' With that I got up stripped of his shirt and walked for my shower. Me being so fucking smart, I thought I could get to the bathroom without nobody seeing me. I thought wrong. Lacey was strolling up to Elsies room when she stopped, her mouth agape.

'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.' I bowed my head in shame, but broke out into hysterics.

'Can you ever put some clothes on?' She was still in her sullen mood.

'I thought I would try make it to the shower without at least being interrupted there too!' I stormed to Elsie's room to get my iPod station - baring in mind, I'm still in my underwear- with Lacey following behind. There was a large intake of air from both of us when we walked into her room. In the corner of her room there was a huge pool of blood, steadily spreading with Elsie passed out in her bed. Comprehension slowly sank in to my brain, and I was screaming at the top of my lungs before I knew it.

'_What the fuck? Zachary Baker get your sorry ass up here right now.' _I had ran to the landing, overlooking the formerly happy scene in the lounge. Zacky was sitting on the couch, laughing loudly at Matt's burn marks and The Revs quickly bruising stomach. When he heard me shrieking, his head snapped up towards my voice, and he automatically looked scared.

Syn emerged from my room looking pleased with himself for an unknown reason, and without even asking what was wrong with me he ran down the stairs and wished Zacky good luck.

He walked hesitantly up the stairs and looked shocked to find me standing in my underwear. 'Stay there!' I ran to my room, and yet again threw on Syns sexy shirt.

When I came back out he was standing innocently outside my door with his hands in his trouser pockets. Lacey was standing nonchalantly beside him, as if she had not just seen what she did. I crooked my finger and motioned him to follow me to Elsies room. His innocent expression transformed to guilty when he seen where we were going.

'Would you care to explain why my friend has turned literally into your dinner?' I tapped my foot to exaggerate my impatience.

'Well, we _were_ kissing, but I guess I stopped too late.. I am really sorry for her though. She passed out a few hours ago.' He did look genuinely sorry, so I let him off easily for the time being, and got to what I really wanted when I thought about it.

'Just leave her for awhile, I'm presuming you know she'll need to feed.. A lot?' He nodded imperceptibly, so I continued. 'Here's the deal guys. You need to clear the fuck off for like… The whole night. Tell the others too. Emily's really fucking hungry, and ordering _room service._'

They murmured their annoyance at being kicked out of their own home, but I simply walked down the stairs and explained to Brian that we would have the night _and_ the house to ourselves. Definitely a night to remember.

As the day went on, things became more relaxed and Elsie eventually showed her face at like 7:30 in the evening. When she entered the room finally, there was a simultaneous gasp.

'Thanks guys, was that because I look so bad or because I'm finally awake?' She yawned when she stopped 'secretly' searching for Zacky. Jimmy and Johnny, being the little fucks they are decided to tell her she looked like shit..

'Fuck off. I'm starving and I will fucking devour you guys. _Literally_....' She replies gently but with the threat hovering on the surface. She sat herself down, asked about her man and then he appeared over beside her on the couch in a matter of seconds. We sat for awhile, and the girls wanted to know why they were being thrown out of their house, so I eventually told them to follow me to my room. We all sat down on my bed.

'So why are you guys kicking us all out tonight?' Lacey asks, her eyebrows raised.

'Well, you lot need to leave so I can feed… On Syn.' I finished my sentence with a sly smile, feeling like a retard. Both of their jaws dropped, quite literally.

'Are you serious?'

'You'll fucking kill him!'

'You know you wont be able to stop and you'll eat the poor man alive!' They were verbally attacking me! WTF?

'I'm not going to fucking kill him! And it wasn't _my_ idea, it was his! He knows what we are and what I'm capable of, in terms of eating him I mean. And plus, I'm starving and he's horny so, everyone's happy!' It made sense to me… I think.

'Everyone but us who are being kicked out of our own house for the night while you have your dinner delivered to your room!' Lacey clearly wasn't happy about this.

'Who said it was being delivered to _my _room?' Haw haw.

'Emily, you's two better stay in your room tonight! I don't exactly want Syn's blood and what not scattered around the whole house!' Elsie stated.

I ignored her and went on. 'So, what are you guys gonna do tonight? Where are yous gonna go?'

'That's a good question.' She said looking at Lacey then back to me.

'We could go to the guys house?' Lacey says with a smile.

'Sounds good to me.'

'Right so, go tell your men to get ready, and yous go get ready as well, you both look a mess.' I helpfully point out.

'Wow thanks Emily.' Elsie says standing up.

'No problem' I smile. and open my bedroom door, saying, sweet as pie, 'Now get the fuck out of my room and let me get ready.'


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on my bed for awhile, just contemplating things. No subject in particular.. Just stuff. A few minutes passed and the front door slammed shut. It wasn't that loud, but my senses were.. Sensitive? So it seemed like a powerful bang. My head began swimming and I got really dizzy. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes from my night stand: John Player Blue.

Lighting & smoking as I go, I cleaned my room -failing- and 'prepared myself' for what was coming. As I thought about it, I really had no idea for what I had to prepare myself. Giving up, and looking out my window, I see my friends about to pull off in a Jaguar XF with VENGENZ1 on the license plate.. Zacky's. Elsie climbed in the front with him, and Lacey slid in the 'backseat' with Matt and they took off.

I was contemplating to change from my shorts and tank, to.. Well I dunno, that's the thing! What do you wear to something like the 'Tonight I'm Going to Try Not Eat The Sexiest Man Alive' contest? This was more stressful than I planned.. I decided on changing my top to a black cami, so I dumped the pink one, and tried looking for the black. It was nowhere to be seen. Standing in my bra, and tiny hot pants there was a knock at the door. Why the hell did he knock? We were the only people in the house.

Laughing, I allowed him to enter my domain. Opening the door slowly and hiding myself behind it. Syn walked into my room and my heart sunk and pulse quickened. He was in red boxers, with black deathbats -awesome, I know!- on them. But that was it. He was fresh out of the shower, water still glistening on his stomach. It took literally all of my willpower and humanity not to swallow him whole right there! Then I realised that I was standing yet again in my underwear, with a smoke between my fingers. There was a thick silence in the air, and we just stood in front of each other staring. The silence and anticipation was killing me, so I sat down on my bed and made shitty small talk.

'Well, everyones gone..' Shoot me, please. He nodded and moved towards me sitting inches away from me on my bed. We stared some more, then his head tilted towards mine and our lips met in a forceful kiss. It kept going in a steady rhythm; fast, slow, fast then slow again until my hunger got the better of me.

My eyes were sinking in, turning a midnight black, his a crimson red. Both suffering from appetite, his hands moved from the small of my back, to my thigh and butt. As he started kissing my collarbone and down, I ran my nail across the pulsing part of his neck, where the blood was pumping and ready.

As soon as my nail ran over the vein a line of scarlet sprung up on his skin, and I was lost. The smell hit me quicker than anyone's has before, putting me in a trance like state.

On instinct, my first reaction was to lean myself down and smell it, but I was too far gone to only do that. I ran my tongue over it and his blood was like crack to an addict. As soon as my mouth sank into it, it was next to impossible to stop, or take it away. I heard a sharp gasp and a loud moan, and felt his grip loosen. I moved myself so he didn't have to hold himself over me, which made it easier for each of us. It probably looked worse then it was because I was propped on my knees bent on each side of him.. Which brought me to think of 'Girl I Know' one of my favourite songs by Avenged. I felt something shift under me which brought me out of the trance a bit.

We went on that way for about an hour, and I grabbed his hand to bring him downstairs. He groaned at the loss of contact between my teeth and his skin. Sitting on the couch we started again. Looking up at him, I caught him licking his lips, then bring them down to my neck. There, his sharp teeth broke my skin and sank in nearly deeper, as did mine. Once more, I dug my nails into his back and neck nearly breaking away from it to scream. His blood ran down my chin, down to my neck and collarbone and onto the white leather sofa. He seemed to do it very clean.. Hmm, we could trade tips.


End file.
